


A simple reason

by Crucify_Myself



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-shipping, possible reason for the new slick 'do, short and sweet, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucify_Myself/pseuds/Crucify_Myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård finally takes the opportunity to confront Vegard about his new, shitty hairstyle. </p><p>I'm not sure why I wrote this. I'm so sorry. I have never written or posted a story before so again i apologize for this piece of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple reason

**Author's Note:**

> I just started thinking today, why does Vegard want to look like he has short hair? Anyway, silly dribble written in the span of 20 minutes lol

The big announcement was over and they could torture their fans no longer. Ikmy was to be renewed another season and Ylvis would be back in the fall. To their twisted minds, it had been fun playing with everyone's emotions, making them believe there would be no more new Ylvis in 2015.  
After the news conference, the boys headed back to their shared dressing room, still chuckling. 

"Wow some of these fans that think they have the inside track are probably floored!" Bård said to his brother. "I mean seriously, they think an email from one person to TvNorge is gospel? Let's be serious here! Why would we even quit now, we're worldwide sensations!" Bård kept talking while Vegard just politely nodded his head and started playing with his hair in front of the mirror. 

"Vegard- are you even listening to me right now?" Bård yelled across the room. Vegard looked up from his messy hair and nodded, "Sure Bård. I am, just trying to get this one little curl back down, but I'm listening!" 

Bård felt ignored which wasn't a good feeling for him as he loved being the center of attention. He stomped over to his brother and grabbed the comb out of his hand, forcefully enough for Vegard to jump slightly. He hadn't felt the wrath of his younger brother in ages. 

"Seriously Bård... What is your deal today? I'm minding my own business and you're acting insane. What gives?"

"No you weren't listening, Vegard. You were trying to tame the curls. And if I may say so, they look like shit. I've kept my mouth shut but I think it's high time you knew - you look like an idiot with your slicked back hair. Has someone told you it looked good? Is your wife making you do it so all of the girls obsessed with you will back off? Seriously, Vegard...tell me why you're doing this to your hair!"

Vegard slowly processed everything that Bård said and quietly looked into his eyes. "Ok Bård, I'll tell you if you really want to know. It's because of you, ok? I know how much your long hair meant to you and while I love the way it looks now, I know that you don't. So I guess..." Vegard looked down at his hands while he tried to come up with a coherent response. "I guess I'm doing this to show my favorite person in the world that he's not alone. I just love you and I wanted to share this with you. Like back in the beginning of our career- before we both grew our hair out...together. I feel like it's part of our identity together. It's stupid, I know."

Bård's glance softened and if he didn't know better, Vegard would've sworn he saw the beginning of a tear in the corner of Bård's eye. "Well it's not exactly like we both have short hair," Bård replied. "You're is still technically long, maybe not as long as it was before. But it's not short like mine. But I really appreciate the sentiment. You've always been the most important person to me too, Vegard. I love you, big brother," Bård whimpered as he pulled Vegard in for a hug. 

The pair hugged for longer than they normally would, being brothers who hate showing their affection to each other, but this was one of those times where they decided to let their inhibitions down and just focus on their feelings. Until the moment Vegard whispered in Bård's ear "Now all you have to do is get a giant tattoo to prove how much you love and admire me as well." 

With that last comment, Bård pulled away from the hug, gave Vegard a nasty smirk and muttered "Shave all of your hair off and then we'll talk, asshole..." as he walked out of the dressing room.


End file.
